Crossing over
by cluts808
Summary: Willow gets more than she bargined for when the Doctor lands in her unversive. And old enmiens team up.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not what you'd call a normal teenage girl. I'm fifthteen, five eight and a half feet. White, have a mop of unruly, curly blonde hair and eyes which can be any colour from cold stone grey and a bright vibrate blue _(depending on my mood and the lighting)_. I am a nerd who loves sci-fi _(doctor who)_ and would give anything to be in it. I'm not what you call a comfits I never wear any of the usual stuff outside of school _(expect jeans and I'm the only girl who wares trousers all year round)_. But before we start I better tell you about where I live. I live on a main road in a seaside town called Southport, across the road from old closed down school and a mental home and next to a graveyard with abandoned church and keepers house _(you can get on a field by the graveyard by are backgraden_) and I'm pretty sure my house is haunted _(creepy right)_ .

Anyway let's start with the real reason I'm writing this. As I said before I'm a huge Doctor Who fan, I also like ITV's own one called Primevil it's good but nothing compared to Doctor Who. So this is how the story begins. One day all my family are out _(I'm only fifth teen but all my GCSEs are over. I'm one of the youngest in my year)_. So I've got loads of time for relaxation, I'm reading some Darren Shan books _(he's my favtive authors don't ask why)_. When suddenly I hear this sound, the TVs on and I'm watching doctor who the noise it sounds like the TARDIS, but it's coming from the field so I go and check it out.

And there as real as the day there is a larger blue box with the words police box written on it. As I reach out to touch it, the door begins to open and I'm frozen in fear. The brown suit and white trainers instaly recognizable. The Doctor!!!!

"Oh, hello" he says "could you tell me where I am I?"

I just stand there speechless amazed by what's happening. This is impossible there's no way that this could ever happen. I mean seincietifly this impossible _(I'm really good at science)._ But this is so cool. I realize that I've been standing there speechless for some time.

"I'm sorry are you OK, you look like you've seen a ghost" he says a little worried.

"I think you're in a parrell universe." I finally manage to spit out.

"What!" his tone is different now more serious.

"You're the Doctor, here your life is a TV show called Doctor Who. I think that it's a link to your universe." I try and explain coming up with this stuff on the spot.

He looks baffled by me for a second and then says "Clever, I like you, what's your name?"

"Willow." I answer more confident.

"Well Willow in this world what is my name?" he asks with a big grin on his face.

"David Tennet." I answer.

"Been in anything good besides the obvious?"

"Hamlet, Harry Potter _(barty crouch Jr)_, Einstein and Eddginton." I answer.

"Cool, so I'm a TV actor then?"

"Yeah"

Then there was a beeping from his pocket and he takes out this little dish _(you know the one from the planet of the dead). _He starts running I follow hungry for adventure. We come up to the abandoned church.

"What's this here?" he asks it sounds more like he's talking to himself.

"A church?"

"No the signal, it's like a vortex to another universe." He says looking worried, his eyes narrowed.

"Use the sonic screwdriver to get in there."

"Oh you know about that?" he says getting out it out as he speaks.

"Of course it wouldn't be half as cool if it wasn't for the sonic screwdriver!"

One second later we're in the church; it smells like death and the are cobwebs everywhere. And there in the middle of the room there is this bright light. I've seen it before it's an anomaly from a TV show called Primevil it's about seven feet tall glowing and pulling anything metal towards it.

"It's beautiful." Says the Doctor enchanted.

"An amonally," I say wide eyed, enchanted by its beauty.

"A what?" he asks.

"Another TV show, ITV's own version of you" I say.

Then the Doctor looking like a little kid says "come on I want to see what's behind there."

"You might want to take the TARDIS, there is no knowing where it leads or how long it will stay open for," I say.

"Right, I'll be back in a jiffy." And he was gone, a minute later the TARDIS repapered.

"We'll have to push her in." he says holding up those things which give super strength.

"Cool."

So we started to push the TARDIS through the anmollaly. We're in a clearing of a forest. Were meet by a squad of heavily clad soldiers, with their guns pointing directly at us.

"Oh hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Willow." He says with a giant grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Becker tell your men to stand down their unarmed" said a familiar Scottish voice.

"I bet you we've crossed universes, were now in that TV show called Primevil." I informed the Doctor. While Nick Cutter walked up to us followed in his wake by the rest of his team. I could instaly place the where they were in the third series as there was Becker and Sarah and no Steven. It was before the third episode _(a couple of the main charters leave but I won't say who)_.

"Well Doctor… I'm sorry you didn't say your last name." he says doing that mistake that everyone makes.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor tells Cutter correcting him.

"Well Doctor, I'm Professor Nick Cutter, this is Conner, Abby, Jenny, Sarah and Captain Becker." He says indicating at everyone. "Now I have to ask WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" he asks almost shouting.

"Though there." I say like a cheeky schoolgirl to her teacher.

"We can see that." Says Cutter sounding like one very annoyed teacher.

"No serious we did come though there. Look for yourself it's a parrel universe where I exist a TV show." He starts to explain at a 100 miles an hour. Cutter steps forward to go though the anomaly when it closes and I'm left stranded here in these familiar TV show. But the Doctor continues to explain "It seems to be that you are having promdlems with the trans-magnetic time vortex. "

"You've seen it before?" says Conner more than a little confused.

"Right then lets get them back to the A.R.K"

As were buffed into one of the many land rovers. The whispers into my ear. "Look I'm sorry but I promise you I'll get you home. But could you tell me more about Primevil."

"Well I'm ahead of them but from what I can make out something's rumbled them" I whisper. "Probably Helen Cutter but it could be loose predators."

"Who?"

"Oh… she is Cutter's crazy ex-wife and I mean crazy, she gets super crazy real soon." I say lowering my voice when I mentioned Cutter's death. Which I'm still hacked off at _(seriously if Conner, Abby or Lester leaves I'm not watching it any more)!_

"Oh…" then seeing the arc, "Cool looks like were here."

The arc was much bigger than I expected you barley see it on the Television. So we were buffeted by the same armed soldiers into the main control room. Every member of the team went their speatre way, and the Doctor he went around wide eyed like a kid in a sweet shop.

"Whoa this is amazing" said the Doctor that huge grin on his face. "Oh you got a radio detector this is fanstic!" I glace quickly at one very smug looking Conner.

"Cutter, I have ask what's with the kid and the crazy guy." Said on very familiar sarcastic voice, Lester.

"They came through the anomaly Lester; this is the Doctor and Willow…" Cutter attempted to explain, but was cut off by the alarms coming from the detector. The Doctor was at my side once more and was looking very worried. He whispered in my ear.

"They're frequent"

"Yeah, but the normally only though."

"No, my reading says their coming from a different univirsive." He paused. "Mine to be exact."

"Does that mean someone's making them?" My mind drifting back to Cybermen, Dalks and Helen Cutter.

"Maybe, but I don't think their coming through the void." His answer gave me no confidence.

"You are coming?" Shouts Conner.

The Doctor starts running to catch up with Cutter to try and warn him. He starts to talk franticly.

"What's with him?" asks Abby

"Oh he's just worried, you see he's traveled across all of space and time and the amaloies baffle him." I explained but I was caught off guard she worked out that I know something more than I was letting on. She looks as if she was trying to work out my age._ (I've always looks older than I am)_.

"How old are you?" she asks I'm not caught off now I was expecting that.

"18" I answer only adding a few years to my actual I've always looked older than I am.

I was in a without the Doctor he was still talking to Cutter. Conner was trying to make some conversation with me but I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to know what the Doctor was saying to Cutter, what I had worried me it sounded like the speech he gave to the head of Torchwood in the army of ghosts. The amonally was only fifthteen minutes drive away.

The amonally was in an old abandoned factory, which had a very eerie feeling to it. I could see that even the Doctor was visibility unlevered. The amonally itself was at least twenty feet tall, was so bright that I had shield my eyes.

I could barely see the two figures walking though the amonally. The Doctor gasped as did Cutter, but it was the Doctor's gasp that startled me the most.

"Hello Doctor." Said the Master in his cool crisp voice. "I see you've already met my companion's ex"

In shock I step back the Master's dead he had to be, I saw him die in the last of the time lords. The Doctor himself was too shocked he couldn't say a single word his face was one of complete and utter shock.

"Doctor, I couldn't of got here if it wasn't for my lovely companion, Helen Cutter." Doing a little bow pointing at Helen. As he spoke Helen's men surround us.

"Grad them but leave Cutter and the Doctor." Said Helen in her crisp hypnotic voice. Then we were grabbed and started to drag me away. I was kicking and screaming like crazy.


End file.
